fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Certain Victory: Supreme Arena/Story Mode
This is the detailed Story Mode page. If you want to get the full story on what's going on in this clash of characters, then read this page. Cutscene 1: Corruption The scene opens with a look at what Multiverse V.7 is, on the outside. A bunch of blue glowing orbs, floating in a black limbo, connected by blue streams of dimensional travel, like a network. It was all peaceful, until a green, red, and black entity flies to the main world of Multiverse V.7, known as Prime Earth, or Utopia to Certain Victory. Soon, the glows become red and black, meaning the worlds are becoming corrupted. Now, it starts to spread like a virus into other worlds. The scene changes to Prime Human World, where a blonde male in jeans, and a red and yellow short sleeve gets a warning on his watch communicator. A feminine voice then tells him; "Ale'Xander. Incoming Dimensional Distortion." He looks at the sky and starts to run to the main part of his city. Character(s) Acquired: Ale'Xander Level 1 - Atropos City Character(s) Available: Ale'Xander This level is you tutorial level. Giving you the directions to operate your characters, how to fight, and how to use your signatures. This also let's you fight a corrupted Paint to test your abilities. Character(s) Acquired: Paint Stage Gained: Atropos City Rooftops Level 2 - Atropos City Square Character(s) Available: Ale'Xander, and Paint This level requires you to fight a corrupted Yo-Yoi in this stage. Nothing else really. Character(s) Acquired: Yo-Yoi Stage Gained: Atropos City Square Levels 3, 4 & 5 - Yonder Forest Character(s) Available: Ale'Xander, Paint, and Yo-Yoi These 3 levels make you go through the maze that is Yonder Forest. At the end of the 5th level, you must fight against a corrupted Rinen. Character(s) Acquired: Rinen Stage Gained: Yonder Forest Levels 6 & 7 - Achimite Labs Character(s) Available: Ale'Xander, Paint, Yo-Yoi, and Rinen. These 2 levels require you to find A.L.E.N and beat his security copies. After you do, A.L.E.N starts explaining his plan. Cutscene 2 - A.L.E.N's Plan "Hurry! We have no time to waste! Into project CHARIOT!" They all get in this giant space caspule thing. It was a big white sphere with windows. They all climbed in and witnessed the corruption cover their world. Soon, they start traveling through the dimensional links, off to the next world. Meanwhile, in an alternate world, these robot soldiers appear and are shooting everything, in what seems to be.... Cutscene 3 - A Different Reality The CHARIOT lands in an Wild West region, in another world. A horse walks up to it, as a cowboy gets of its back. He raised his hat from over his eyes and looked at amazed. The door opens and Ale'Xander, Rinen, Paint, and Yo-Yoi walk out. "Sheriff Dante, we need your help. Think you can lend a hand?" Ale'Xander questioned. Dante just smirks and pulls out a pistol. Character(s) Acquired: Dante West Levels 8, 9 & 10 - The Wild West '''Character(s) Available: '''Ale'Xander, Paint, Yo-Yoi, Rinen, Dante West In this level, you traverse through the Wild West. Soon, you fight a corruption copy of Dante at the end of Level 10. Stage Gained: Wild West Levels 11 & 12 - Bamboo Forest '''Character(s) Available: '''Ale'Xander, Paint, Yo-Yoi, Rinen, Dante West This level hs you traverse through the maze known as the Bamboo Forest in Level 11, and you start to jump from bamboo to bamboo in Level 12. At the end of Level 12, you fight an corrupted Himiko. Character(s) Acquired: Himiko Stage Gained: Bamboo Forest Levels 13, 14, & 15 - Xaolin Temple '''Character(s) Available: '''Ale'Xander, Paint, Yo-Yoi, Rinen, Dante West, Himiko These next 3 levels are maze levels, making you go to the top of the mountain, where the Xaolin Temple lies. You fight a corrupted Kuro at the end of level 15. Character(s) Acquired: Kuro Stage Gained: Xaolin Temple Level 16 - Lantian Shores '''Character(s) Available: '''Ale'Xander, Paint, Yo-Yoi, Rinen, Dante West, Himiko, Kuro This next stage is pretty ''straight forward. ''(Hah. Puns.) This stage is a side scrolling stage, kinda like the Mushroom Kingdom Map in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. You fight 3 corruption copies of Captain Lantis. Stage Gained: Lantian Shores Level 17 - Shipwreck Seayard '''Character(s) Available: '''Ale'Xander, Paint, Yo-Yoi, Rinen, Dante West, Himiko, Kuro This level has you fight Captain Lantis. After defeating him, A.L.E.N teleports the CHARIOT to the Shipwreck Seayard so they can go to the next world. Character(s) Acquired: Captain Lantis Stage Gained: Shipwreck Seayard Cutscene 4A - Of Scales and Glory The scene opens with everyone in the CHARIOT, going to the next world, Dragon World. It opens with a dog-like chupacabra, fighting against some corruption copies of himself. "Chupa!" Ale'Xander, Rinen, and Yo-Yoi jumped from the CHARIOT, which was in the sky. The CHARIOT then, teleported away, to yet another world. Chupa jst smirked and looked up at his back up. '''Character(s) Acquired: '''Chupa Cutscene 4B - We're Back Meanwhile, the rest of the crew that didn't land in Dragon World came back to Achimite Labs. to find something on what's corrupting the different worlds. But, when A.L.E.N had his back turned, someone pressed the "LAUNCH" button on the control pad, sending everyone but A.L.E.N to another world. But, where could they have gone? Cutscene 4C - An Unknown World Category:Subpages Category:Story Modes